runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Conspiracy!
|items = |kills = *10x Saradomin Guard (level 50) *2x Saradomin Captain (level 70) *Jonathon (level 80) }} Walkthrough Starting To start the quest, travel to Varrock and speak to King Roald. The King will say he is worried by Tacha, the new leader of the Church of Saradomin. Tacha continues to press Roald to step down and let the church rule over all of Misthalin. Roald asks if you could go to meet a priest at a church in southern Varrock. If you agree the quest begins, and you must travel to the church. When you get there you find it ransacked, and two bodies are found. One of them is Roald's son and the other is the priest. The Saradomin Guards arrive, and you must escape unseen by climbing up some boxes and out a window. This requires 30 Agility. Once out, you must report back to King Roald. The Traitor While walking around Varrock, town criers can be heard saying that Tacha demands that Roald step down as king for his son's behavior. He refused, and Tacha banned Varrock from the Church. You return to the king and he says that Jonathon Porter, one of his advisors, is high up in the Saradomin Church. He asks to sneak into his house and see if there are any items that might reveal he is a traitor. You travel to his house, and if you have 30 Thieving you can unlock the door. Now go to Jonathon's bedroom and pickpocket his pillow. You find a key, and now you must search for a locked box. Once you find it, you unlock it and open it up. Inside are several leaders between Tacha and Jonathon, which detail a plot to take the throne of Varrock and carve a new Saradomin Empire. You get out of the house, and see that the Saradomin Guards have attacked Varrock. The Battle for Varrock Once you make it back to Varrock and Varrock soldier comes up to you asks you to help them win the fight. You agree and he asks to kill the Saradomin guards who are leading the attack. There are ten of them, all level 50s. There are located around Varrock, usually with level 30 Saradomin militia. As you go around to kill them, the Saradomin Guards start to retreat. When fighting the tenth one, he steals you box and runs away. You must follow him, while fighting off militia. Several Saradomin archers attack, and after you kill them, you gain a Saradomin Bow. To fire the bow you need level 50 Ranged. You shoot the tenth commander, and you get the box back. The Saradomin Army retreats, and you and the Varrockians regroup. They believe the battle to be won, until a large siege machine comes in and starts to destroy the city walls. You fight you way past militia and arrive at the bottom. A Varrockian tells you that if you start a fire on each level it will burn. If you have level 50 Firemaking you can burn the wood. You make your way upward, finally reaching the top. You escape onto the wall while the siege machine falls to the ground and is destroyed. You then must fight two Saradomin Captains who are level 70s. After you defeat them, you go down to ground and regroup with the remaining Varrock guards. A final attack is led by Jonathon, who tells Roald that if he steps down, Varrock will be spared from further harm. Roald refuses, so Jonathon begins launching catapults and cannons at the city. You must then fight through several militia before making your way to friendly cannons. Using the cannons you destroy Jonathon's cannons and catapults until a machine armed with five cannons shoots off a section of the wall. You fall off, and see that the Saradomim Guards have almost made it in the city again. You get the cannon machine and destroy four until Jonathon begins to fight with you. Jonathon is a level 80 and only uses melee. During the fight he wall for Saradomin militia to help him, but if you have enough food and protect from melee pray you should win. After defeating Jonathon he will jump off the machine and retreat. You are now given the opportunity to use the last cannon to kill the remaining Saradomin Guards. Once you kill enough they retreat, and the battle is finally won. When you return to King Roald he will thank you for your effort. Quest complete! Rewards * 2 Quest Points * * * * 2,000 experience in either Firemaking or Thieving * 5,000 coins Music Trivia